lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Rolf Todbringer
Rolf Todbringer is the son of Boris, and Anike Todbringer making him a member of House Todbringer through his father, and a member of House Nikse through his mother. Rolf Todbringer has four siblings in the form of Rolf, Olav, Lisbeth, and Marianne Todbringer of which the second son and child Olav is a brave young knight of whom has taken control of the command of the southern gate into Middenheim which is a very important position for the State of Middenland, the first girl and third child in Lisbeth Todbringer was married to Adelhard Trugnur the heir to House Trugnur and the two have a strong marriage, while the third boy and fourth child in the form of Rolf Todbringer is a powerful knight of whom has become deeply involved in the annexation of Ostland alongside his best friend Roland Dollburg, while the second daughter and fifth child Marianne Todbringer is a lady in waiting for her step mother and is preparing for a marriage in the near future. Heinrich Todbringer has one half sibling in the form of Todor Todbringer of whom stands as a member of the Palace Guard of Middenheim where he has grown quite influential and respected and is without question the most dangerous of the children of Anike Todbringer. Rolf Todbringer, and Rodina Dollburg would be married in a happy ceremony as the two had fallen in love during Rolf's time squiring with Rodina's father and the Magi sensitive Rodina would become a critical member of the group of friends led by her brother Roland Dollburg. Olav, and Rolf Todbringer would be born the second and third children of Anike, and Boris Todbringer and thus at the time of their birth they stood second and third in the line of succession behind their elder brother Heinrich. Rolf Todbringer would be sent to Basdahl at the age of twelve where he would become a squire under the tutelage of lord Egric Dollburg and it was upon his arrival there that he became friends with the three years younger Roland Dollburg. Roland would travel with his uncle Harald, and best friend Rolf Todbringer into the Norse Lands and more specifically the Island of Ostland where he would become obsessed with the idea of converting the northern lands of Swedan, and Norway to the worship of Ulric and away from Chaos. Roland would use his families wealth to gather a force to himself and created an alliance of which he would use to invade the Island of Ostland in a blitz assault which took control of the islands capital and led to its formation as a principality of the the province of Middenland. Following the capture of Ostland Roland would remain on Ostland where he would become the govenor of the region of which had become increasingly the point of much attention in the Imperium of Germania and in this early time on Ostland he became involved romantically with Ludwina Nagelburg the daughter of one of the more loyal Sueve chiefs of Ostland. In order to maintain his relations with the Prussian government History Olav, and Rolf Todbringer would be born the second and third children of Anike, and Boris Todbringer and thus at the time of their birth they stood second and third in the line of succession behind their elder brother Heinrich. Early History Squiring in Basdahl Rolf Todbringer would be sent to Basdahl at the age of twelve where he would become a squire under the tutelage of lord Egric Dollburg and it was upon his arrival there that he became friends with the three years younger Roland Dollburg. Ostland Roland would travel with his uncle Harald, and best friend Rolf Todbringer into the Norse Lands and more specifically the Island of Ostland where he would become obsessed with the idea of converting the northern lands of Swedan, and Norway to the worship of Ulric and away from Chaos. Invasion of Ostland Main Article : Middenland Invasion of Ostland Having become completely obsessed with the idea of taking control of the Chaos dominated island of Ostland following his journey there with his uncle it would be Roland Dollburg that would petition his father for control of a force to attack the island. Having secured his fathers support Roland would use his families wealth to gather a force to himself and created an alliance of which he would use to invade the Island of Ostland in a blitz assault which took control of the islands capital and lead to its formation as a principality of the the province of Middenland. Shortly following the capture of the city by his forces he would gain the loyalty of the powerful House Nagelburg even further when he slept with Ludwina Nagelburg and despite the fact that her eldest son was the same age as he was he enjoyed her company and publically took her as a concubine further cementing the loyalty of House Nagelburg. Remaining on Ostland Following the capture of Ostland Roland would remain on Ostland where he would become the governor of the region of which had become increasingly the point of much attention in the Imperium of Germania and now a very important and influential man he would found himself as the lord of House Dollburg of Ostland a cadet branch of the larger House Dollburg. Arrival of Sophia Sophia Trugnur would arrive in Ostland shortly following the capture of the island by the forces of her betrothed in Roland Dullburg and arriving with a hundred of her fathers men and her cousin Brighard she would have a nice first meeting with her soon to be husband of whom showed his kindness and they shared nice conversations before he assisted her in settling in to her new home. 'Family Members' House Nikse.png|Finn Nikse - Uncle|link=Finn Nikse Anike Todbringer.jpg|Anike Todbringer - Mother|link=Anike Todbringer Relationships Roland Dollburg Cover Front.jpg|Roland Dollburg - Best Friend|link=Roland Dollburg Category:People Category:People of Middenland Category:Human Category:Utogen Category:House Nikse Category:House Todbringer